Changing Fate
by Lilliana Greenleaf
Summary: 80 years after the final battle for the Forbidden Grimoire, a new daughter of the devil king has been born. Kurohi has lived with Tibetan monks her whole life, and now she has moved to Japan for reasons her Uncle wont tell her. The grimoire isn't the only thing at stake in this battle. She's never known love, but that and everything else she thought she knew is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

The world had changed since the time of the last bearer of the Forbidden Grimoire. It hadn't changed too much, after all, since it had only taken roughly 80 years for the devil king to have another child with a human, but a lot can happen in 80 short years.

Rem stared into the eye of his father, his face sternly neutral and his resolve firm. This time, he would not fail. Love would not be in the question, if for no other reason than because Ritsuka was still alive. He had been watching her from afar. While he still looked like a high schooler, she had grown into a pleasant old woman.

However, that wasn't the matter at hand. About a week before, the grimoire had been detected in the same region, though it was certainly not Ritsuka this time. Rem was to go back to school, posing again as the president, and he was to find the grimoire, and this time he would not live if he failed. Of course, to prevent confusion with anyone who might remember him, he was posing as the grandson of the Rem that had attended school 80 years before, as were his three subordinates.

This time, they would not fail, no matter the cost.

* * *

Muteki Kurohi was excited for the beginning of a new year at a new school. She got up early so she would have time to properly prepare for the first day. She had given up a long time ago on being normal, but she could at least be awesome if she was going to weird.

"Uncle, come join me in the garden!" She called out, pulling on some pajamas. It was still dark outside and dawn was just beginning to stretch her pale fingers over the sky. She heard a gruff response from the next room over. She smiled and ran outside, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. The smell of morning glories beginning to put on their colours reached her nose. She ran barefoot across the grass. Having been raised in Tibet with monks, her brothers, and her uncle, she didn't really care about the Japanese obsession with shoes.

Kurohi sat on a stone in the middle of a small field of little blue wild flowers called Corn Speedwells. They were her absolute favourite. Her uncle blundered outside with a cup of coffee in his hand and a small silver singing bowl tucked into his elbow.

"Good morning, Uncle." Kurohi said in perfect Japanese. She had spent the past year and a half slaving over books and lessons in order to learn it, since the monks spoke Tibetan and everyone else around the monastery spoke Chinese. "Mornin" he responded in tired Japanese. "Remind me, why do we have to be up this early? The monks aren't here to pester us." Kurohi rolled her eyes, "because, Uncle, we cant fall out of our meditation routine. You can go back to bed, but I have to keep in perfect control, remember?" The monks had told her that she had power she needed to control, and though she didn't know what it was, she trusted them.

"Yes, I know." He grumbled and downed his coffee. "It's a shame your brothers aren't here. You know how they love to be up at the crack of dawn." Kurohi laughed softly, "they'll be back from London soon, Uncle. Learning to be an exorcist is hard work for Yama-nii, and Shoyo-nii's research is important, too. So long as they keep up with their skills, they'll be fine." Her Uncle looked impressed, "I see you've become a natural at Japanese. That's good, you'll fit right in at school. Did you iron your uniform blazer?" Kurohi nodded, "yes. Now let's get started."

They sat side by side cross-legged, with their knees touching. Her Uncle began to play the singing bowl, the sweet sound floating through the air, and Kurohi began to sing with a strong and flowing voice, like a river. Both had their eyes closed. She sang an old meditation song that the monks had taught her. Already, she could feel a small knot in her gut that she had every morning begin to fade. The song was short, only a few minutes long, but by the end both she and her uncle were relaxed and at peace.

"I miss the mountains, Uncle. This garden is lovely, but it isn't the same." Kurohi said as she helped her Uncle to his feet. He nodded, "I agree, but don't worry. We'll go home as soon as everything is in place." Kurohi put her hand on her hip. "You still haven't told me what's going on, Uncle." He patted her head, smiling beneath his bushy brown beard and mustache. "All in good time, Kurohi."

Kurohi bowed to him and went inside to eat her breakfast. Once that was done, she put on her uniform and ran her fingers through her hair. She had a pixie cut, which meant she only had to comb her hair right after a bath. She combed it anyway, making the jet-black locks shine in the sunlight filtering through her window. She brushed her teeth and put on her shoes by the door. After grabbing her bag, she kissed her Uncle's cheek. "Don't forget, today is sparring day." Her Uncle groaned, "take it easy on me, I'm old." Kurohi laughed, "you're not that old, you big old bear." He snorted and patted her head. "Off you go now. Do you remember the way?" "Yes, Uncle. I'll see you when I get home."

Kurohi walked peacefully along the road, smiling to herself. She heard a shout behind her, "hey!" She turned around to see a girl about her age, wearing the same uniform as her, jogging to catch up with her. She smiled, "hi. I'm Muteki Kurohi." The girl smiled back, her hazel eyes shining with excitement. "Ateiku Hinata. I see you're going to my school, but I've never seen you before. You just moved in next door to my house, right?" Kurohi nodded. "Yep! I hope we can be friends, Ateiku-san." "Oh, Hinata is fine. Can I call you Kurohi?" Kurohi grinned and nodded.

"You're from Tibet, right?" Hinata asked. Kurohi nodded. "Wow, I've always wanted to go there! You speak Japanese really well." Kurohi grinned, "thank you! I've worked hard so I can fit in." She noticed a string of black beads around Hinata's neck, mostly hidden by her blonde hair. The pendant was tucked in her shirt. Kurohi had a suspicion, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm glad I've made a friend so easily." Kurohi commented as they walked towards the school. She could see the majestic outline in the distance. Hinata giggled, "it's always good to have a friend on the first day. You're in your second year, right? Maybe we'll be in the same class!" "Oh, that would be fantastic!" Kurohi giggled, feeling giddy.

They arrived at school, making their way past the cars that pulled up to drop off the richer students. Hinata grabbed Kurohi's arms and pointed to one car in particular, where a blonde man with striking green eyes was stepping out. There were plenty of girls and a few guys gathered in groups nearby, whispering and squealing, their attention focused on the man. "That's the student council president, Rem Kaginuki. Isn't he hot?" Hinata squealed. Kurohi tilted her head, "I suppose he's attractive. But why is everyone treating him like some sort of celebrity?"

That was how Kurohi came to learn about the legacy of the Kaginuki family. She was impressed, but the monks had taught her that it was your own actions and not your lineage that were important. Hinata then led her to the main office, where she got a map and learned that they were in the same class. "That's good." Kurohi smiled and followed Hinata to the classroom.

Kurohi felt nervous being around so many people, but with Hinata introducing her to everyone, she soon felt much better. Perhaps being here would be a fun experience.

She didn't know that everything she thought she knew was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the summary sucks, and if you have suggestions about it or the story in general I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Kurohi walked home with Hinata after a fun day at school. The classes had been intriguing and just the experience of a Japanese school in general was fascinating. She found Hinata to be quite a wonderful girl, all perky and happy and as helpful as she could be. She also brought the best treats in her lunches and shared them with her newly declared best friend, Kurohi.

Kurohi found herself to be quite popular among her classmates. Perhaps it was because she was an exchange student, or perhaps it was because she was a little odd in a good way. She was also quite attractive, with her pixie cut hair, her eyes blue as the ocean, her lithe and muscular body, and her pale skin that smelled of morning glories.

Kurohi reached the gate in front of Hinata's house. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved as Hinata went inside, then headed down to the next gate, which was her own house. She pushed open the gate and closed it behind her, humming softly to herself. She opened the front door and took off her shoes, calling out "Uncle! I'm home! I'm gonna get dressed and we'll spar, okay?" Kurohi heard a grunt in response from the living room and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

The monks had taught her martial arts since she could stand on her own. Everyone at the monastery learned it, and Kurohi had natural talent for it. At first glance, she didn't look like much, since she was slender, but if one looked closer they could see the muscles that added to her form. She had never really cared too much about looks until she started high school, but since then she was grateful for her looks and the way her body was shaped.

Kurohi changed out of the frilly uniform and into a simple tight t-shirt and shorts. She remained barefoot as she headed downstairs to grab a snack, which was an oatmeal bar, and headed out back to the clearing in the middle of the yard where a pit had been dug out and filled with sand: perfect for sparring. Her uncle waited, sitting on a bench next to the pit. He was drinking tea. Kurohi smiled, "come on, you big old bear, let's get started."

"Hold your horses, girl, I have to finish my tea. Go ahead and get in the ring." Kurohi took a moment to stretch, grinning with excitement. Apart from her morning meditation, this was her favourite part of the day. She stepped into the ring, relishing the feeling of the warm sand on her feet, and let out a happy sigh. She barely registered her Uncle speaking, but his words quickly hit her. "You have to be prepared at all times for anything." She whirled around, expecting him to attack her, but he remained where he was, sipping his tea.

Kurohi was confused until she felt the air around her shift. She leapt back just as a kick landed where she had stood. Her attacker was a young man with brown hair like her Uncle's, tanned skin, and fiery emerald eyes. He was bigger than her, and rather muscular. He gave her a cocky smirk before attacking again. This time, Kurohi was ready, and blocked his kick with her forearm. She slanted her arm so his kick went to the side. As he stumbled, she kicked his backside and made him fall.

Kurohi glanced around her, alert for the other attacker that she knew would be there. She noticed that her Uncle had vanished. She glanced back at the man who was brushing sand out of his hair. "Nice to see you, Yama-nii." A wide grin spread across her face as her brother waved at her. He wasn't actually her brother, but they had grown up as siblings so that was how she regarded him.

Suddenly, Kurohi felt a harsh fist against her back and her Uncle shouted, "you let your guard down!" She went flying forward and landed hard in the grass beside the pit. "Ouch..." She rolled out of the way just as a smaller man with fuzzy black hair and glasses slammed both fists down where she had been.

"Now this isn't fair!" She scrambled to her feet and took a defensive position. "You gang up on me like this? Meanies!" Her family grinned at her. Her Uncle asked, "are you hurt?" Kurohi shook her head, "no, but you're about to be!" With that, she flew at them.

After about an hour of fighting, the four collapsed in the cool grass beneath an oak tree. Kurohi was the first to sit up. "Shoyo-nii! My little lamb, how have you been?" She hugged the boy with glasses. His brown doe eyes glittered with delight, "we've been alright."

Kurohi went to take a shower while Shoyo made supper. After a few minutes, there was a banging on the door. "Hey! We need to be clean, too!" Kurohi rolled her eyes, "you're just gonna have to wait, Yama-nii!" She finished her shower. When she took the towel off her head, her hair was sticking up in all directions. She combed it down and dressed, heading down to supper.

The evening was a pleasant one, talking about all the things that had happened since the brothers went to England. Yamato had finished his exorcist training, and Shoyo had learned enough to satisfy him for the time being. Kurohi was glad to have her brothers back.

* * *

The next morning, Kurohi got up early as always, but this time her brothers as well as her unce joined her for meditation. After that, she scolded Yamato for making fun of Shoyo for being such a housewife, and headed to school with Hinata.

However, when she got there, things began to change.

There, on the billboard, was a request for Muteki Kurohi to go see the student council in the third library as soon as possible. She didn't think it was such a big deal, but Hinata seemed especially worried. Kurohi wondered if she had broken a rule.

She headed to the library alone. Hinata had gone to tell the teacher that she might be a little late. Kurohi took a deep breath as she made her way up the spiral staircase that led to the double doors to the inner library. She lifted her hand to knock, but the door opened of its own accord before her knuckles touched the wood.

At first, it was too dark to see anything, but then her eyes adjusted. Three men sat around a table, and a fourth sat behind it at a desk. Kurohi recognized the fourth as the student council president.

"Oh, look at this lovely little flower." One of the men at the table stood and walked over to her with a rose in his hand. He kissed her hand softly, "Urie Sogami, at your service." Kurohi blinked, tilting her head. "Kurohi Muteki." She pulled her hand out of his grip. "Um, I was called up here?"

"What a babe!" A tough looking guy sitting at the table stood and sauntered over to her. She had to look up to look him in the eye. He smirked down at her, "Mage Nanashiro." He reached out to her, but another man stepped between them, "you look like you could cause some real pain. I'm Shiki Natsumezaka." Kurohi thought he was creepy and the others were weird, so she took a step back. "Nice to meet you, I think. Anyway, I-" she was cut off when Rem stood and approached her. "Back off, you three. I apologize for their behavior, I'm Rem Kaginuki." Kurohi nodded, at least one of them seemed to be normal.

That is, until his eyes met hers. She felt something tugging at her mind, but it wasn't quite strong enough for her to do anything about it. Instead she asked, "why am I here? Did you need something?" Rem's eyes flashed, "curiosity. Now, what do you know about the forbidden grimoire?" He stepped close to her and put an arm around her.

Kurohi blinked and stepped back nervously. "What? What grimoire? Isn't that some sort of magic book?" Just then, Mage laughed. "Pres, your mind control didn't work! This one doesn't seem to have any pendant. Are you losing your touch?" "Nonsense," Rem replied curtly, letting go of Kurohi. Kurohi was very confused. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm gonna go now." She started towards the door, but Shiki blocked her way. "You can't leave just yet." Kurohi frowned a bit, "why not? This appears to be a waste of time."

"Well, at least we have an advantage this time. We know that the grimoire is actually a person." Rem was speaking, but it wasn't to her. "It's possible that it's her," he gestured to her. "But we have to be sure."

Mage appeared behind her seemingly out of no where. She jumped as he sniffed her neck. "Hey!" He ignored her, "I don't think so. The scent is familiar, but it's different. Perhaps she's just been near whoever it is?" Kurohi scowled, "will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Rem shrugged. "No matter. We're still much closer than Maksis is." With that, he waved his hand dismissively.

"Until then, keep an eye on her family. I won't have a repeat of last time."


	3. Chapter 3

"There's something off about her." Mage said as soon as Kurohi left. He couldn't get that scent out of his head. Shiki tilted his head, "what do you mean? I know it doesn't happen often, but not all girls are crazy for our charms." Urie said, "she was immune to Rem's power. That is not normal." Mage spoke again, "her scent, there was the same smell there as there was the last time, but there was something... spicy about it. I've never smelled anything like that before." Urie chuckled, "she was quite intriguing."

Rem shot a glare, silencing the three. "Just keep an eye on her. If Maksis's lackeys get to the grimoire first, it's all over."

* * *

Kurohi left the student council room confused, concerned, and highly annoyed. "The hell is their problem?" She asked herself as she made her way back to class. After school, she told Hinata what had happened. Hinata didn't know what to make of it.

Kurohi waved goodbye to Hinata before heading to her house. However, when she got there, she stopped in her tracks. The front yard was a mess, with pots scattered everywhere and blood on the sidewalk. Kurohi dropped her bag and ran forward, "Uncle!" She pushed open the door and came face to face with... a Pomeranian? The little dog wagged its tail and skipped past her out the door, and it was gone.

The inside of the house was a mess too, and there was blood everywhere, as well as an unusual amount of dust and a black substance. "Uncle!" Kurohi cried out and ran through the house, out to the back. She heard shouts coming from the yard and ran faster.

Kurohi found Yamato standing with his hand clutched to his bleeding gut, surrounded by men in cloaks. Yamato was trying to create a spell, but he was quickly nearing collapse. Kurohi let out a battle cry and drop kicked the man closest to her. She scrambled to her feet and went after the next, driving her fist into his nose with a sickening crack.

Someone tried to grab her from behind, but her foot flew out and caught the man in the jaw. She saw a flash of golden eyes before another took his place as he fell. There were too many for Kurohi to take alone, so she glanced to see if Yamato was getting up. He was gone, with a puddle of blood in his place. One of the men, no, one of the devils grinned at her. "You're next, girl."

Kurohi didn't remember what happened after that. She woke up to someone shaking her gently and calling out her name. "Kurohi, wake up. Kurohi!" She opened her eyes to see Shoyo kneeling over her and cradling her in his arms, shaking her gently. Relief flooded his face, "you're awake." Kurohi was aware of grass tickling her legs and reasoned that she was outside.

"Kurohi, are you alright?" Shoyo looked worried. Kurohi opened her mouth to speak, but only let out a cry of pain when she felt a sharp twist in her gut. She curled into a ball, clutching her stomach. The pain was blinding. Shoyo left her for a moment, and came back with something in a small cup. "Kurohi, drink this." He pressed the cup to her lips. The liquid was thick and foul-smelling. She gagged when she swallowed, but the pain vanished almost instantly.

"Devils," Kurohi said once she could breathe normally. "They were around Yamato. He was bleeding. Now he's gone and so is Uncle and I don't remember what happened." She looked around her, seeing piles of dust in the grass. The grass around her was alive, but under each pile of dust the ground was black and lifeless. "Shoyo, what..." Shoyo patted her head. "Come on, Kurohi, we cant stay here. There will be more."

Kurohi grabbed some clothes and a singing bowl and hurried out of the house with Shoyo. "Where are we going, Shoyo-nii?" Kurohi was scared, but did her best to hide it. Shoyo held her hand as they ran down the road. It was getting dark out. "We're going... I don't know, but we're going." "But what about Yama-nii and Uncle?"

Shoyo sounded heartbroken. "We cant do anything for them now except wait." Kurohi whimpered a bit. Just then, she tripped and hit the pavement. Shoyo hissed, and Kurohi looked up to see their path blocked by more devils. This time, there was no escape. Kurohi looked up at Shoyo, who looked ready for a fight. Despite his gentle nature and cute face, Shoyo was not weak.

Shoyo held up his hand and pricked his finger with a needle. He began chanting in latin. Kurohi had always been fascinated by the idea of witchcraft, but Shoyo had never shown her anything beyond making a flower bloom. Now, the ground around him began to glow red as blood flowed freely from his finger, and Kurohi knew that this was real power. She could feel it in the air, the crackling tension growing rapidly and reaching a breaking point. A few of the devils took a step back, but many kept their confident smirks.

Then Shoyo opened his eyes, and a silent blast of power radiated outward. Kurohi grabbed onto his leg just in time and covered her head, cowering on the ground. She closed her eyes as the silence engulfed her. She could feel the magic tearing at her, but as long as she clung to Shoyo, she was safe.

Then Shoyo collapsed, and as quick as it had happened, the magic was gone. Sound crashed back onto Kurohi like a wave and she opened her eyes. The devils in the immediate vicinity had been destroyed, but more were quickly closing in. Kurohi held Shoyo's unconscious form to her, leaning over his body as if she alone could protect him. "Thank you, little lamb" she whispered. She thought that they were done for.

Then there was a voice, a vaguely familiar voice. "Don't touch them." It was a commanding voice, one that had known power for a long time. Kurohi looked up to see none other than Rem Kaginuki standing on the roof. He did not look happy. The devils surrounding Kurohi hissed, and one stepped forward. "You cannot win this fight, child." He spat, "you are not king yet." Rem let out a sort of laugh that sent chills down Kurohi's spine. The air around him began to crackle. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Kurohi didn't get to see the fight. Shiki stepped in front of her, with that weird grin on his face. "Come on, Miss Muteki, we're going to take you away from here." Kurohi held Shoyo tighter, "why?" She was suspicious. "Are they- are you devils?" "Me? Oh no," Shiki's grin widened. "I am not. But the other three, yes. Now come on before things get ugly."

Kurohi shook her head. "I don't trust you." Then a voice came from behind her. "You don't have to, sweet cheeks, you're coming whether you like it or not." She looked over her shoulder to see Mage with a cocky smirk on his face. Kurohi scowled, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"It's quite alright, little butterfly. We can help your friend here. Is he injured?" Urie knelt beside her, peering down at Shoyo's pale face. Shoyo's glasses had fallen off. Urie picked them up and put them back on his face. Kurohi replied warily, "no. He's not." Urie nodded and asked, "so where will you go if not with us? There is no other safe place." Kurohi retorted, "how do I know that you truly offer safety? For all I know, you could be in league with those who took my Uncle and Yamato."

"Because," Mage intervened. "We're going to help you find them. We'll need your help on a small matter, but it's not a big deal." Kurohi looked down at Shoyo. He would need water soon, and a cookie and something salty to eat. Kurohi couldn't take care of him on her own with the state of things. "Fine," she sighed. "But if you betray us, I'll make you regret it." Mage laughed, "I have no doubt, sweet cheeks."

Urie lifted Shoyo in his arms, "I'll take good care of him." He vanished, nothing more than a black cloud flying into the night. Mage scooped up Kurohi rather indignantly, cradling her in one arm. "Hold on." Kurohi held onto his shoulders and they vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamato was not in a good position. His wounds had been treated, but just barely, and they still stung like hell. He could hear the steady breathing of his Uncle nearby, but the room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. He was too weak to call out. Fortunately, he didn't have too, because his Uncle's voice reached his ears. "Yamato, it's going to be okay." Yamato smiled just a bit before fading back out of consciousness.

* * *

Kurohi was silent as she stood over the stove top, stirring cream into the saucepan in front of her. Normally she would have hummed, but she wasn't in the mood. Not to mention she could feel eyes boring into the back of her skull, which kind of put her off from humming as she cooked.

"What are you making?" Mage asked, leaning back in the kitchen chair with his arms crossed behind his head and his feet on the table. Kurohi replied cooly, "it's called cream chip beef. It's a salty cream sauce with dried beef chips poured over toast. Have you gotten the cookies yet?" Mage replied, "Shiki should be back soon. So if he's lost blood, shouldn't he eat sweet things?" "That's what the cookies are for." She failed to keep the contemptuous tone out of her voice.

Mage scowled, "well then why all the salt?" Kurohi put some bread in the toaster and continued to stir the contents of the pan. "Because it helps restore the power he lost, and the water will counteract the excess salt. Also, because he likes it." She buttered the toast and set it on a plate. She poured some of the sauce on it and spread it out. She cut it into bites.

Kurohi walked past Mage and smirked as she nudged the chair leg, causing him to fall back. She said simply, "don't lean in the chair like that." Mage scowled at her, but she was out of the kitchen before he could say anything.

She ran into Shiki in the hall, smiling when she saw the box of chocolate chip cookies in his hands. "Thank you, Shiki. Would you get a pitcher of water and a glass, please? Also, a small glass of milk." Shiki smiled, "gladly." He hurried off to the kitchen. Kurohi continued down the hall.

It was strange, being in a mansion that she had never seen before. They had been brought to Rem's mansion, but nothing about who the other devils were had been explained, other than they were enemies of Rem's father.

Kurohi walked into the bedroom where Shoyo laid, staring out the window. He looked over when she entered and gave her a smile. "Hey Kurohi." He perked up at the smell of his favourite meal. "Is that cream chip beef?" Kurohi nodded, "and cookies." His face fell. "Are they chocolate ship?" Kurohi laughed, "you're the only person in the world who doesn't like chocolate chip cookies. Yes, they are, but you only have to eat one." Shoyo sighed, "let's get it over with so I can enjoy my meal."

Kurohi set her burden on the nightstand and propped Shoyo into a sitting position with pillows. She gave him a cookie and giggled at his grumpy expression as he ate it quickly. Shiki arrived with the water and milk, and he downed two glasses of water before starting on his meal. His face lit up after the first bite. "So good!"

Kurohi sat down in a chair beside the bed, running her fingers through her hair. Shiki sat on the bedside. "So you're a warlock?" Shoyo frowned, "no, I'm a witch." Shiki tilted his head. "I thought only women could be witches, and men were warlocks." Shoyo sighed and took another bite. Kurohi explained for him, "it's more common that way, but the difference between the two isn't with gender. Warlocks draw their power from outside forces, like the sun, moon, and the underworld. They also have to have some sort of medium, like a staff. Witches draw their power from this world, either by ley lines or something that lives here, like blood. They don't use mediums, but often their spells are more complex."

"What about necromancers?" Shiki asked curiously. Shoyo explained, "it's possible to master both. Necromancy requires both, because you need a source of power from this world, but the dead are drawn from the underworld." Shiki nodded.

"How you doin, kid?" Mage leaned against the doorway, watching the scene. Shoyo narrowed his eyes. "Better. Will you please explain to us what the hell is going on?" Kurohi snickered at such a vicious tone from such a gentle person.

"Rem will explain it when he returns," Urie walked into the room behind Mage, appearing as graceful as ever. "Where is he?" Kurohi asked. Urie had a bit of a sad smile. "Visiting an old flame."

* * *

Rem took a deep breath as he stood on the front porch of a place he had seen many times with magic, but had never really been to. The house belonged to someone whom he had not seen for a long time. His heart ached as he clutched the little silver crown in his pocket, the token he treasured more than life. Rem knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a young man with crimson hair and the same eyes as the girl Rem had fallen in love with so long ago. "Who are you?" The man asked, tilting his head. Rem cleared his throat. "An old friend of your grandmother's. May I see her?" The boy stepped aside, calling out "grandma! There's someone here to see you!" A frail voice called from within the house, "who is it?" Rem smiled as a sharp pain hit his heart. That voice, that voice he loved so much, had never sounded so weak.

Rem followed the boy into the house, tensing a bit when he heard the sounds of a breathing machine. There, in the middle of the living room, sat an old woman in a wheelchair with oxygen tubes hung over her ears and put in her nose. "Ritsuka." Rem said with a gentle tone. Ritsuka looked up. Her face had aged and her hair had turned white, but her eyes were the same as they had been eighty years before. They lit up at the sight of him. "Rem!" She grinned, "oh Rem, it's so good to see you. Chihiro, please go make some tea." The boy nodded and ran off.

Rem walked over slowly, kneeling in front of Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, I... I've missed you so much." He took her frail, wrinkled hands in his own and kissed her fingers. Ritsuka's face turned red, "it's good to see you, Rem." Rem smiled just a bit. He looked over his shoulder, "your grandson?" Ritsuka nodded, "yes and no. He's Lindo's grandson, and I've taken him in since his parents passed." "And... Lindo?" Ritsuka let out a heavy sigh. "Gone. Everyone is gone, Rem. I'm next."

Rem's heart twisted in agony. "I should have taken you with me." Ritsuka shook her head. "I've lived a happy life, Rem. Now that I've seen you, I believe I'm ready." Rem nodded, "do you have children of your own?" "Oh, don't be silly, Rem. I couldn't even bring myself to look at another man like that. Sit down, you'll hurt your knees."

Rem sat on the sofa across from her and the boy, Chihiro, poured them some tea. Ritsuka said, "Chihiro, have you watered the garden today?" "No, I'll go do that." He seemed like a happy boy. Rem wondered what it would have been like to have children and grandchildren of his own with Ritsuka.

"Don't look so sad, Rem." Ritsuka scolded lightly. Rem laughed softly, "I'm sorry." Before he knew it, he had spent all afternoon with Ritsuka. At the end of it, Ritsuka asked, "has another grimoire arisen?" She sounded as if she didn't want to hear the answer. Rem let out a deep breath. "Yes." "I see. When you find them, would you mind bringing them to see me? I'd like to have a chat. Oh, and Rem," she looked right at him with a smile. "Don't make the same mistakes." Rem chuckled, "I would never dream of it." "I don't mean falling in love. Don't let them feel like a pawn. Whomever they are, they're special, and someone loves them. I understand the problems with your father, but if you have to do this, at least make them feel like it's okay." Rem was speechless for a moment. Then he smiled genuinely. "Yes ma'am."

The visit with Ritsuka ended with a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll return soon." "I'll be alive when you get here. I wont die just yet." Rem laughed softly and left feeling that for a fleeting moment, the world was right.


	5. Chapter 5

"Those devils work for Maksis, and they'll do anything to bring the grimoire to him." Rem finished his explanation with an ominous tone. Kurohi looked pensive, frowning with worry. "And they think that Yamato and Uncle know where it is?" Rem nodded, "yes, the family has been connected to the reappearance of the grimoire. It might even be one of you, though we believe that it's unlikely and that it's just someone you're close to that you've hidden away. So tell me," he leaned forward in his chair. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," Kurohi scoffed, "I haven't even heard of it before." Rem clearly didn't believe her. He doubted that this was a repeat of Ritsuka's cluelessness. Shoyo had clearly known something about the grimoire, but he genuinely didn't know where it was, only that his Uncle had hidden it long ago. Rem had put him in a trance to et that truth out of him, though something told him that the boy would have told him anyway. He seemed grateful for them saving Kurohi and himself.

Kurohi, however, did not share his gratefulness, and Rem couldn't control her. She had something protecting her, but unlike Ritsuka, it wasn't a pendant or charm. It was something inside of her. When he tried to get into her head, it was like a solid wall of steel was there. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get around it not even when she was asleep. He had never encountered such a thing. Sure, there were those who could resist on their own, but none of them did it subconsciously, and he could always wear them down. With Kurohi, the wall only seemed to get stronger the more he tried.

Rem sighed softly, "if you don't help me out here, I can't save your family." Kurohi growled through clenched teeth, her eyes growing heated. "I told you. I. Don't. Know." Rem rubbed his temples. "Okay. Well, we should get ready for school." He stood and left the room.

* * *

Kurohi was stressed. Shoyo was back to his normal self, but the thought of where Yamato and her uncle might be made her anxious. She had just put on that stupid frilly uniform (she thought she didn't even look good in red), when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" The door opened to reveal Shiki looking like he was getting away with something. "Come on," He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the window. "Wait, where are we going?" Shiki flashed her a smile as his wings popped out. "We're going to get ice cream."

Kurohi didn't have a chance to respond before she was whisked away into the air. She squeaked and clung to Shiki as they flew through the air. She watched as the city passed beneath them in a flash. It was amazing, flying like a bird. "You're not scared," Shiki smiled at her like he was pleased. She shook her head, "this is amazing." She felt breathless. It was exhilarating.

Shiki landed near a park. He hid his wings and walked over to an ice cream stand, buying her a cone. She thanked him and ate it.

"So, do you know who the grimoire is?" Shiki sprang the question as they walked down a forest trail. Kurohi shook her head, "I haven't heard of it before now." Shiki sighed and patted her head. "You know, I like your hair. It's like a little raven with soft feathers." Kurohi tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Was it pretty when it was long?" Shiki asked, seemingly lost in his own little world. Kurohi shrugged, "I guess. There was a young monk who liked to braid it in Tibet." Tears came to her eyes at the memory, but she blinked them away. "His name was Pan. He was the sweetest boy, an orphan, but the happiest kid you've ever seen. He loved everything, there wasn't a hateful bone in his body, and he always did his best to be helpful." Shiki seemed to sense her mood change. His voice was gentle and soothing as he asked, "what happened to him?"

"He was murdered. They found him-" her lip quivered. "They found him c-crucified. He looked so scared, and angry, even in death. I could see his agony. I cut my hair so no one else could braid it, because it belonged to him." The tears fell before she could stop them. Shiki brushed them away with his thumbs and held her face. "This pain isn't the good kind," he murmured, more to himself than to her. Kurohi turned her gaze away, ashamed of letting herself cry. Shiki pulled her into a warm hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and let silent tears fall.

* * *

Shiki returned her home that evening to a worried Shoyo, who proceeded to scold them both for a good fifteen minutes. Then they ate supper together, and Rem scolded Shiki for putting Kurohi in danger. In all, it was a pleasant day.

However, that night once Kurohi was in her pajamas, she never got to bed. It started with singing. Someone was singing outside her window, high and crystal clear, like an opera singer. Kurohi briefly remembered that she hadn't meditated that morning, but the singing seemed to capture her attention, so she opened the window and looked down to where the voice was coming from. A woman in the school uniform stood there, with a purple mask on her face. Her lips were stained bright red and her eyes were unnervingly blank.

"Who are you?" Kurohi called down to her, but she kept singing. Kurohi draped a blanket around her shoulders and went outside to see what was happening. When she got there, the girl was gone. In her place was a single rose.

Kurohi knelt down and picked up the rose, careful to avoid the thorns. "Where did this come from?" She asked herself, looking around. "Is anyone here?" She said a bit louder.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from both sides and a bag was put over her head. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth over the bag. She felt something sharp at her throat. "Make a sound," a female voice hissed, "and I'll slit your fucking throat." Kurohi shivered and nodded. She felt her hands being pulled behind her back and whispers that she couldn't quite make out.

Kurohi walked for what seemed like forever, and since she was barefoot her feet hurt. They were walking over gravel, which was very different from grass or sand. Kurohi was scared, but she refused to show it, even when she stumbled and even while her palms were sweaty. The air around her changed, and the place smelled of flowers and fruit. She was pushed to her knees and her arms were twisted painfully. She let out a soft cry.

"Hey! Be gentle," a familiar voice snapped. The hands holding her instantly let go. Kurohi's breathing got rapid, and she was both confused and afraid. "Urie?"

"Hello, my butterfly." The bag was lifted off her head and Urie knelt in front of her, lifting her chin slightly. She went from confused to pissed. "What the hell Urie?!" She growled. The girls around her, all of them in the uniform and a mask, whispered uneasily and didn't seem to like her.

"Sorry about the rough treatment, butterfly, but there really was no other way to get you here." Kurohi noticed that they were in a greenhouse. She scowled, "you could have just asked! Idiot, what were you thinking?! Untie me!" Urie seemed surprised, then he started laughing. "You've certainly got fire, butterfly!" Kurohi growled, her fury growing. Suddenly, the ropes on her wrists snapped. She rubbed them, and didn't see Urie's look of shock.

Urie cleared his throat and helped her to her feet. The blanket fell off her shoulders and she shivered. Urie put an arm around her and began to walk. "Seriously, I am sorry about the roughness. I'll have to deal with that." "Whatever, I'm still mad. Devil or not, you should have just asked. Why am I here anyway?" Urie chuckled, "I wanted to spend time with you without the others in the way." Kurohi deadpanned, "why?" Urie tapped her nose, "because you're cute." Kurohi frowned, "I am not cute."

Urie gave her a strange look. It was soon replaced by a charming smile. "Alright. Beautiful." Kurohi opened her mouth to give some witty comeback, but then she realized what had been said. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. Urie chuckled and cupped her cheek. "Flustered?" Kurohi scoffed, though it wasn't convincing. Urie tilted his head, "it was such a simple compliment. You get flustered easily."

"The monks discouraged compliments, especially on looks. Being too worldly or too vain would take away from the spirit. I... I don't really get compliments." Urie put an arm around her waist. "You poor little butterfly, you should know how lovely your wings are." Kurohi tried to step away, but he didn't let her. His face got closer to hers, until she could feel his breath against her lips. She got caught in his eyes and felt frozen. "What are you-"


End file.
